Hyukjae vs Donghae ( Hate u, Love u )
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Ketika kata ' benci ' berbeda tipis dengan kata ' cinta ' . Benarkah ? . Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae , and others . Main Pair : Eunhae . Hae!Uke Hyuk!Seme
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Hyukjae vs Donghae ( Hate u . Love u )

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast : Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

And others

Main Pair : Eunhae

Genre : Romance comedy , yaoi

Rated : T

Summary : Ketika kata ' benci ' berbeda tipis dengan kata ' cinta ' . Benarkah ?

Disclaimmer : Donghae milik Eunhyuk , Eunhyuk milik Donghae . Eunhae milik EHS :D

…

Terdengar lengkingan maha dahsyat menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan di bangunan bertingkat yang tidak lain adalah sebuah sekolah SMA . Dari kejauhan , terlihat beberapa siswa tengah berkumpul ditengah lapangan basket . Namun ada beberapa siswa yang memilih untuk menghindari atau mungkin mengabaikan situasi ' pertempuran ' yang sudah sering terjadi setiap harinya .

Pertempuran yang terjadi antara dua siswa yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah , musuh bebuyutan selama 15 tahun . Yah , mereka berdua pun sudah tak ingat kapan ' perang ' itu diresmikan . Bahkan , permasalahannya pun tidak jelas . Mengingat kala itu usia mereka sangatlah masih kecil . Mungkin , sekitar 1 tahun .

Perkelahian yang terjadi karna masalah sepele , namun bagi keduanya itu adalah masalah yang sangat besar . Rumah mereka bertetanggaan, kedua orangtua mereka bersahabat , dan juga anjing peliharaan mereka pun berteman baik . Namun kenapa sang empunya ini seakan enggan menyukai satu sama lain ? Entahlah .

Bicara tentang perkelahian yang terjadi setiap hari disekolah , tak ada yang meleraikah ? Tidak . Tidak ada yang berani melakukannya . Terlebih kepala sekolah yang terkenal killerpun seakan ciut jika harus berhadapan dengan kedua namja yang sangat popular disekolahnya . Tingkah merekapun bisa membuat sang kepala sekolah masuk rumah sakit sebanyak 10 kali karna ulah mereka yang terkadang cukup ekstrim . Seperti membakar ruang kelas atau mobil , menghancurkan sekolah dalam sekejap mata . Padahal tindakan mereka bisa dikatakan kriminalitas bukan ? Namun kenapa sampai saat ini , mereka masih berjaya dengan tingkah nakal mereka . Jawabannya adalah , karena salah satu dari Appa namja itu adalah pemilik sah sekolah , dan salah satu Appa namja yang lain adalah donator tetap sekolah . Saling membutuhkan bukan ? .

PUKK

"KYA! DASAR MONYET SIALAN", umpat kesal namja yang mempunyai paras manis sambil mengusap kepalanya akibat ulah namja tampan yang kini tengah menyeringai menang ke arahnya .

Namja tampan itu memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke bawah , "Perhatikan matamu ikan ! Oh, atau mungkin kau tidak bisa melihat didarat ya ?", sukses pernyataan yang dilontarkan ' monyet ' itu membuat namja manis itu mengerang kesal .

Namja manis itu berkacak pinggang , lalu menyipitkan matanya menatap sinis namja tampan yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya . Ia menunjuk wajah namja itu dengan tangan kirinya , "Hey monyet gila , jaga ucapanmu eoh !", peringatnya , lalu ia menatap ke sekelilingnya .

'_Sunyi , kemana yang lainnya ?', _pikirnya saat tak ada lagi siswa yang tadi berdiri melingkari dirinya dengan musuh bebuyutan dirinya . Ternyata , para siswa sudah masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing , karena pelajaran terakhir sudah dimulai . Apa dua manusia ini akan menghentikan pertempuran dan kembali ke kelas ? Tidak . Itu tidak mungkin . Mereka akan saling melempar hinaan , cacian , makian , barulah mereka puas . Padahal , ucapan kotor yang sering mereka ucapakan sudah sering didengar , namun entah kenapa , mereka tak bosan-bosannya untuk mengucapkannya .

Namja tampan itu melempar bola basket kea rah lain , lalu menatap tajam namja manis yang mempunyai nama lengkap – Lee Donghae .

"Ini mulutku , terserahku mau berbicara apapun ikan amis ", ujarnya sambil mengumbar senyum gummy yang sering membuat para Uke atau yeoja terpesona melihatnya . Namun tidak untuk Donghae yang ingin muntah melihatnya .

Menyebalkan , pikirnya .

Donghae memandang lekat-lekat namja bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dan memiliki beberapa abs di dada dan perutnya . Donghae tahu hal itu ? Ya . Dia pernah tanpa sengaja , melihat Lee Hyukjae – nama namja tampan itu saat sedang fitness dihalaman belakang rumah . Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk , jika Eunhyuk sampai tahu , tamatlah riwayatnya . Dia pasti dituduh Eunhyuk yang tidak –tidak !

Itu mengerikan , pikirnya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Kau bilang aku amis , hey , kau itu yang tidak pernah mandi monyet jelek ", ujarnya tak terima sambil mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi menyilang didepan dadanya .

Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk tertawa , "Setidaknya aku laku dibanding denganmu ", tawa menyertai ucapannya yang membuat Donghae mengepalkan tangannya .

Benar . Benar adanya . Donghae adalah namja yang belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta .Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta , kalau Eunhyuk selalu menganggu dirinya setiap saat . Tak bisa . Dan diapun serasa enggan untuk mengobral cintanya yang polos itu . Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang selalu gonta ganti pasangan . Hingga Donghae bisa menyimpulkan , kalau mantan kekasih Eunhyuk bisa mencapai 20 dalam satu bulan . Wajar , Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang pintar bergaul . Bukan berarti Donghae tidak pandai bergaul, hanya saja ruang lingkup pergaulan Eunhyuk lebih luas daripada Donghae . Donghae benci rokok , alkohol , club dan hiburan malam . Donghae benci dan Eunhyuk suka .

Berbeda .

Donghae membuang wajahnya kea rah lain , "Biar saja aku tak laku , setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu ", ungkapnya tak mau kalah , "Buktinya , orangtuamu , nonnamu , lebih menyukaiku daripada kau , anaknya sendiri ", Donghae tersenyum saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk berubah masam ,

"Aku rasa kau memang anak monyet , dan kau diangkat anak oleh Hangeng Ahjusii dan Heechul ahjumma karna kasihan melihat wajahmu yang tidak jelas itu ", Donghae berucap sambil diiringi tawa kekanakannya yang membuat Eunhyuk ingin segera melemparnya ke neraka . Tawa Donghae bisa membuat orang gemas melihatnya . Lucu , dan tawanya seperti tawa anak-anak . Namun tidak untuk Eunhyuk yang menganggap tawa atau senyum Donghae adalah seringaian setan .

Menjijikan , pikirnya .

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil , "Eommaku hanya miris melihat kau yang begitu aneh, dasar ikan manja ", ujar Eunhyuk kemudian . Tapi , apa yang dijabarkan Donghae tentang kedua orangtuanya yang lebih menyukai bahkan menyayangi Donghae itu benar adanya . Terkadang itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin muak melihatnya .

Iri , tentu saja .

Angin berhembus cukup kencang dibawah langit yang tengah mendung . Tiba – tiba , aura gelap mulai terasa diantara keduanya .

Donghae memandang Euhyun tanpa kedip . Seakan – akan mengantarkan laser pembunuh tepat pada jantung Eunhyuk .

"Dasar monyet pelit "

"Ikan cengeng "

"Monyet jorok "

"Ikan lemah "

"Monyet pervert "

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal setelah ia merasa kalau ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Donghae kepadanya . Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini juga berjalan menghampirinya .

Donghae mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya , agar bisa menatap mata Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat tajam .

Eunhyuk menaruh satu telunjuk diatas kening Donghae , "Dengar ya ikan , urusan kita belum selesai ", Donghae menepis telunjuk Eunhyuk yang berada di atas kulit dahinya .

"Kau pikir aku takut denganmu eoh "

Mereka saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan . Beraharap kalau tatapan mereka itu bisa membuat satu sama lain mati ditempat . Namun itu tidak mungkin bukan ?

Belum sempat mereka melakukan tindakan yang jauh , sebuah lengan menarik lengan Donghae untuk menjauh , begitupun dengan Eunhyuk yang ditarik oleh seseorang yang lain .

"Kyaa Hyung , lepaskan akuu ", Donghae berteriak sambil melepaskan sebuah tangan yang cukup kuat untuk menarik dirinya menjauh dari hadapan Eunhyuk yang saat ini juga tengah ditarik oleh seseorang yang lain .

"Hyunggg ~!", Donghae menghempaskan tangannya cukup kuat , membuat genggam tangan seseorang yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ' hyung ' ikut terlepas .

Donghae memandang kesal seseorang namja manis yang lebih tua daripada dirinya beberapa bulan , "Aku belum selesai berperang dengan monyet gila itu Hyung !", pekiknya membuat namja manis bernama – Lee Sungmin harus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya .

Sungmin menghela nafasnya , "Mau sampai kapan ?",tanya Sungmin kepada Donghae yang kini tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding belakangnya .

Donghae mengangkat bahunya , "Entah , mungkin sampai kami mati ", Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang disipitkan lalu bibirnya yang ia majukan . Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya , Donghae sungguh lucu dimatanya .

Pernahkah Eunhyuk berpikir demikian ?, pikirnya .

"Dia semakin menyebalkan Hyung , aiish , aku semakin benci dengannya , arrgghh", Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar , "Dia bilang aku tidak laku Hyung ", Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hyung ?",tanya Donghae ketus namun masih terdengar manja ditelinga Sungmin . Sungmin mengusap rambutnya , "Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk benar , kau memang tidak laku bukan ?", tanya Sungmin membuat Donghae menepis tangannya diatas rambutnya .

Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya , "Lihat , kau lihat ?", Donghae menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya yang terlihat begitu lucu difoto itu . Namun bukan itu yang dimaksud Donghae , melainkan dengan namja tampan yang memeluk dirinya dengan begitu sangat mesra .

Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya ," Nugu ?",tanya Sungmin penasaran . Sungguh , dia tak tahu dengan namja yang mempunya paras yang sangat tampan dan juga mempunyai charisma saat pertama kali melihatnya .

Donghae tersenyum penuh rahasia , "Akan ku beritahu, jika dia sudah sampai di Seoul ", setelah berucap ia tertawa , lalu melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke kelas , dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan sangat heran.

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya , "Itu tadi kekasihnya ya ?", Sungmin yang terus saja berpikir , akhirnya merasakan pusing dikepalanya . Mungkin terlalu keras memikirkan , siapakah namja itu ?

…

"Aku membencinya Kyu , aku sangat teramat membencinya ! "

Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah teman sekelasnya itu . Terlihat cukup muram daripada sebelumnya . Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku yang berada di koridor sekolah .

Kyuhyun menggaruk ujung pelipisnya , "Sudahlah hyung , aku bosan mendengarnya !", ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesalnya . Tapi itu sudah pantas diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun . Eunhyuk sering bahkan hampir setiap hari mengucapkan kata ' benci ' atau mungkin , ' aku sangat membencinya ' dan yang lainnya . Sampai Kyuhyun berpikir , _'Tidak kah dia bosan dengan kata-katanya itu ?' ._

Eunhyuk mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar , "Ah~ , dia mengataiku pelit ,jorok , pervert ", ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang bewarna merah itu . Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah temannya itu tertawa kecil , "Memang seperti itukan Hyung ?", Kyuhyun berdiri , menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding .

Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya , "Maksudmu apa eoh ? Kau mendukungnya ? Hey kau berada dipihak siapa ?", Eunhyuk membuang wajahnya kearah lain .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , "Aku tidak berada dipihak manapun Hyung , kau adalah sahabatku , dan dia adalah sahabat baik kekasihku , dan kita berada didalam satu kelas ", ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Eunhyuk yang benar-benar masam .

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri bangkunya , kemudian mengambil tas sekolah . Ternyata , pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu .

"DASAR IKAN AMIISSS", teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat keadaan tas sekolahnya yang sudah tak layak disebut dengan namanya ' tas ' . Bagaimana tidak ? Tasnya yang sangat mahal itu , kini sudah terbelah menjadi dua . Dan sialnya , buku pelajarannya pun ikut lenyap .

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk , "Ada apa Hyung ?",tanya Kyuhyun dan , "Omo ", ujarnya sambil membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian dia tertawa dengan sangat keras .

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat . Jika dibayangkan , keluar asap dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan juag dari kedua telinganya .

"Awas kau ikan ! ku pastikan kau tak bisa kembali ke laut !"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat riang . Dia suka bersepeda , kemanapun dia pergi . Bukankah dia anak orang kaya , kenapa dia tak memakai motor atau mobil ? Dia tak mau , atau lebih tepatnya orang tuanya yang tidak mengizinkan . Donghae tidak bisa mengendarai mobil atau motor dengan baik . Sudah dua mobil hancur ditangannya dalam hitungan jam .

Ia bersiul-siul , mengikuti lantunan musik yang ia dengarkan melalui i-phone nya .

" i wanna dance nigasanai  
odoreba heikisa daitan ni  
i wanna dance adorenarin pawa  
honnou ni hi ga tsuku tokoro made  
i wanna dance  
poplock it, pop pop , poplock it (lets dance dance dance)  
i wanna dance "

Donghae begitu riangnya menyayikan lagu yang bisa membuat hatinya membaik , kala dia harus berurusan dengan namanya ' Eunhyuk ' . Suaranya pun terdengar sangat merdu . Sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan .

Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan tempo sedang, mengingat tinggal beberapa blok saja dia sampai di rumah megahnya . Sebenarnya , dia sangat malas untuk pulang ke rumah . Kenapa ? karna rumahnya itu tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Eunhyuk . Bahkan , halaman mereka menjadi satu . Dan itu terkadang membuat Donghae jengkel . Setiap minggu pagi , pasti Eunhyuklah yang selalu memakai halaman belakang tersebut . Padahalkan dirinya ingin juga menggunakan halaman tersebut untuk bermain dengan peliharaannya . Berbicara tentang peliharaannya , Donghae sangat membenci Choco- hewan peliharaan Eunhyuk . Ingin rasanya Donghae memutilasi Choco saat dengan manjanya Choco berdekatan dengan Bada-nya .

Donghae terus mengayuh sepedanya , tanpa tahu kalau ada seseorang namja tengah menyeringai didalam mobil . Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kea rah belakang ,saat mendengar suara klakson yang memaki teliganya .

Donghae membulatkan matanya , dan semua hal yang tidak diinginkan Donghae terjadi .

"BUAWAAHAHAHAHA"

Donghae menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat dirinya dan juga sepedanya yang terpental cukup jauh , akibat tabrakan mobil yang dilakukan oleh seseorang . Ya , siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk . ( Kau jahat Hyukjae -_- )

Donghae menatap miris sepedanya yang sudah hancur , bahkan bannya hilang satu . Donghae meringis saat ia merasakan perih di sikut tangannya , dan ternyata ada darah segar yang mengalir .

Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang kini masih tertawa , "Cih , dasar monyet gila , tak waras ! Kau hampir membunuhku !kau tahu eoohh ?",teriak Donghae sambil melemparkan sebuah batu yang tadi sempat ia ambil kea rah Eunhyuk . Namun ,Eunhyuk bukanlah seperti dia . Dengan tepat Eunhyuk menangkap sebuah batu yang hampir saja melukai wajah tampannya . Wah, itukan asset yang sangat beharga !

Eunhyuk meremas batu itu dengan sangat kuat , "Jangan pikir aku takut bocah ikan !", ujarnya sambil memamerkan seringaian khas setan miliknya . Donghae mendengus kesal , "K-kau ", dia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat hatinya terasa memanas menahan amarahnya . Ditambah , rasa sakit yang kini sudah menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya .

Eunhyuk tertawa , "Apa ? Apa yang ingin kau katakan eoh ?", tantang Eunhyuk yang semakin membuat Donghae ingin rasaya menghajar Eunhyuk saat ini juga . Tapi itu tak mungkin , tak mungkin bisa . Dia pernah mencoba melawan Eunhyuk , namun sudah dipastikan dialah yang kalah . Lihat saja ukuran tubuhnya yang terbilang lebih pendek dan kurang berisi itu .

"_Ugh~ menyebalkan !"_

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal , "Akan ku buat kau menyesal monyet gila ! Lihat saja ", ujarnya , lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan sepeda malangnya juga Eunhyuk yang diam sambil memperhatikan dirinya .

Apa dia keterlaluan ?

Lihatlah , Donghae berjalan dengan tertatih kerena menahan rasa sakit di kaki , tangan , dan oh semuanya . Tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk , kini Donghae tengah menangis . Ia sakit , dan hatinya lebih sakit .

Sungguh , ini adalah kali pertama Eunhyuk melukainya secara langsung . Sepanjang perseteruannya , Eunhyuk tak bisa melukai tubuh Donghae barang sejengkalpun . Tidak bisa . Entah kenapa saat ini dia tega melakukannya . Mungkin baginya , tingkah Donghae yang merusak tas dan buku pelarannya sudahlah sangat keterlaluan !

Eunhyuk merasakan kalau kini ia diliputi rasa bersalah . Ia mengagruk dagunya , "Ahh~ biarlah , biar tahu rasa ikan itu ", ia pun kembali menuju mobilnya , kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini sedang berada dikamarnya dengan sang Eomma yang berada disampingnya . Donghae menangis mengadu saat sang Eomma mengobati luka disikutnya .

"Sakiit Eomma , hhikkss", Leeteuk menatap sedih anaknya yang kini terus saja menangis . Ia usap pipi Donghae yang sudah basah dengan air mata , " Kau terjatuh ?",tanya Leeteuk , Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , menatap mata sang Eomma yang kini tengah menunggu jawabannya .

Donghae terisak , "Ne Eomma , hhikss, sakitt ", keluhnya lagi . Namja cantik yang dipanggil Eomma itu tersenyum , "Ini kan kesalahanmu , jadi sudahlah , jangan menangis lagi ", ia kecup sebuah plester kecil di atas kulit sikut Donghae .

Donghae masih saja menangis saat Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya . Ia memajukan bibirnya kesal , "Ini semua gara-gara monyet sialan itu , hhikks, awas saja ", dia mengumpat kesal disela-sela tangisnya .

Ia berjalan menghampiri cermin lemarinya . Menatap dirinya yang kini hanya terbalutkan kaos lengan pendek dan juga celana pendek selutut . Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada luka kecil yang ada disikutnya .

Kecil dan mungkin tidak terlalu menyakitkan untuk orang lain , namun bagi Donghae sekecil apapun lukanya , dia akan menangis . Yah , dia sangat cengeng bukan ?

Donghae berjalan menghampiri balkon kamarnya . Dia menikmati udara sore yang cukup menyegarkan saat ini . Sakit ditubuhnya pun perlahan sudah tak terasa .

Dia menghela nafasnya , "Kapan dia datang ya ?", diapun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya .

Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat tirai jendela itu terbuka dan saat itulah dia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya .

Ini adalah kesialan Donghae yang entah untuk keberapa kali . Kamar mereka bersebarangan . Dan disaat Eunhyuk membuka lebar tirai jendelanya , seluruh ruangan kamar Donghae bisa terlihat sangat jelas . Karena memang jarak antara kamarnya dengan kamar Eunhyuk sangatlah dekat . Maka dari itu , Donghae selalu menutup rapat tirai jendelanya .

Donghae mengacungkan jari tengahnya , "Dasar monyet gila !", teriaknya saat Eunhyuk tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sikutnya . Yah , menyindir Donghae .

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya . Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya , "Aku merindukanmu ", ungkapnya sambil memejamkan matanya . Sambil mengingat-ingat wajah seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan .

Donghae membuka matanya dengan cepat, saat wajah Eunhyuk masuk kedalam pikirannya .

Donghae mengambil boneka monyet yang berada disamping tubuhnya . Konon kata Eommanya, boneka itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dirinya saat berusia satu tahun yang diberikan Eunhyuk kepadanya .

Donghae menatap kesal boneka itu , ia remas wajah boneka monyet itu . Membayangkan kalau ia sedang meremas wajah Eunhyuk saat ini .

"Kau menyebalkan monyet jelek , iihhh", ia pun menjatuhkan boneka monyet itu ke lantai , lantas ia injak-injak boneka tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga , "Monyet gila , monyet sinting , monyet jelek !", Donghae terus saja menginjak-injak boneka monyet tak bersalah itu .

…

Eunhyuk mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya . Ia menolehkan dengan cepat kea rah pintu saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka . Dia pun cepat-cepat melompat ke ranjangnya . Bisa bahaya jika ada orang lain yang tahu , jika dia sedang mengintip Donghae yang masih saja menginjak-injak boneka monyet itu .

"Eh Eomma , ada apa ?",Eunhyuk berpura-pura menguap dan mengucek matanya , "Ada apa Eomma ?",tanyanya lagi saat sang Eomma yang juga seorang namja berparas cantik – Heechul duduk ditepi ranjangnya .

Heechul tersenyum , "Begini Hyuk , lusa Appa dan Eomma akan pergi ke America untuk mengembangkan usaha Appamu , mungkin selama sebulan", ujar Heechul dengan suaranya yang benar-benar lembut . Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mendengarnya . Dia pun mengerti dengan sangat pekerjaan orangtuanya . Apalagi saat ini sang Appa – Hangeng bukan hanya sebagai pemilik sekolah yang ia tempati namun juga ingin terjun ke dunia bisnis yang lebih menguntungkan , seperti Appanya Donghae yang bisa menjadi donator disana – sini .

"Apa Sora Noona akan ikut Eomma ?",tanya Eunhyuk penasaran . Bisa mati kurus jika dia harus ditinggal sendirian dirumah . Bukan karna apa dan mengapa . Dia tak bisa memasak, dan tak mungkin bukan jika setiap hari dia harus makan diluar . Itu pemborosan ~

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , dia akan menjagamu dan juga menjaga Donghae ", Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengarnya . Tunggu ? Donghae ? Maksudnya ?

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya , "Ada apa dengan bocah ikan itu Eomma ? buat apa Sora Noona menjaga anak itu , sedangkan orangtuanya masih ada ", Eunhyuk lagi-lagi tak suka jika orangtuanya , noonanya lebih menyayangi Donghae daripada dirinya .

Apa istimewanya ?, pikirnya .

Heechul mengusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk , "Orangtuanya juga akan ikut pergi bersama , jadi kau dan Sora harus menjaganya dengan baik ", ujar Heechul yang membuat Eunhyuk terdiam membisu .

Jika ia mempunyai penyakit jantung , mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada dirumah sakit . Mendengar penuturan Eommanya benar-benar membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing .

"Oh iya , nanti malam akan ada perjamuan makan malam dirumah Donghae ", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku tidak ikut , aku ada kencan !", Heechul menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk .

"Batalkan kencanmu atau semua video kotormu itu akan Eomma bakar !"

Telak omongan Heechul membuat dirinya menyerah . Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini . Bukan karna kencannya yang batal ! Tidak ada kencan , dia nernohong soal itu . Tapi , ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika seluruh kaset yadongnya harus musnah didepan matanya . Big No,No !

…

Donghae duduk diatas ranjang miliknya . Ia menjambak kasar rambutnya yang ikal dan bewarna coklat itu . Dia tak habis pikir , bisa-bisanya Eommanya menitipkan dia bersama Eunhyuk ? Dengan namja pervert ? Oh, Donghae sangat takut jika berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk. Terlebih Sora noona jarang ada dirumah , saat dirinya disibukkan dengan pekerjaanya sebagai seorang designer .

Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya , menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya .

"Ya Tuhan , kenapa kau mempertemukan dengan monyet gila itu , apa salahku ?", Donghae meratapi nasibnya yang begitu memilukan ( terlalu berlebihan ) .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , " Ya , siapa tahu saja dia bisa membuatku bahagia , ahh~ , kapan kau kembali ke Seoul ?" , tak selang lama dia mengucapkan kata-katanya itu . Donghae tertidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk boneka nemo yang cukup besar .

Dimana boneka monyet itu ? Ternyata boneka itu menjadi bantal untuk Bada tertidur .

…

Eunhyuk memandangi kamar tidur Donghae yang masih menyala . Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan , "Sudah tidur rupanya ", ia tahu jika Donghae takut dengan gelap .

Eunhyuk duduk dikursi belajarnya . Ia pun mengambil sebuah pigura yang dimana terdapat foto dirinya bersama seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai wajah manis .

"Kau sangat menyebalkan bocah ikan ", ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis .

**Lee SUhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**O,o , ff baru lagi ? OMG , **

**Biarlah , :D . Saya sangat prihatin dengan dunia ff kali ini . Saya sudah tak pernah lagi menemukan Eunhae ff ! Kenapa ? malah yang banyak bermunculan Haehyuk ff ? apa itu ? #abaikan**

**Saya persembahkan ff ini untuk EHS dan untuk readers yang lain ^^**

**Mind RnR please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hyukjae vs Donghae (Hate u, love u)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae ~ Lee Donghae

Sub Cast: Cho Kyuhyun ~ Lee Sungmin ~ Kim Ryeowook, de el el

Main Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae

Genre: Romance, comedy, yaoi

Rated: T

Disclaimmer: Donghae is mine ~(^,^ )~

Summary: Ketika kata 'benci' berbeda tipis dengan kata 'cinta'. Benarkah?

Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Donghae setelah dirinya tinggal satu atap bersama musuhnya, Hyukjae?

Bisakah dia menghirup udara 'ketenangan'?

Lantas bagaimana dengan Hyukjae sendiri?

?

…

**-LSuhae-**

Hari minggu yang sangat indah dipagi ini. Burung berkicau amat riang, terpaan angin menggoyangkan setiap bunga yang bermekaran. Namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Donghae. Kalian bertanya apa sebabnya?

Hari ini, tepat pada detik ini. Dia sudah berada dikediaman musuh besarnya, Hyukjae. Yang membuat harinya takkan pernah indah lagi adalah, dia harus dengan rela tinggal bersama dengan Hyukjae dan Sora, Noona dari Hyukjae selama orangtuanya pergi. Dan itu satu bulan lamanya. SATU BULAN! Tolong digaris bawahi, SATU BULAN!

Jika Donghae bisa meminta, dia akan lebih memilih tinggal dirumahnya seorang diri dengan ditemani oleh kesepian dan kesunyian. Daripada harus satu atap bersama, si monyet jelek itu, pikirnya.

Meminta selama satu bulan, rasa takut terhadap gelap bisa hilang. Bukan hanya sebulan, bahkan untuk selamanya. Sebenarnya bukan karna hal itu saja, banyak hal yang Donghae takuti. Contohnya seperti tadi, lalu takut terhadap alien dan hantu. Oh, Donghae sangat percaya kalau dua makhluk dan sebangsanya memang ada saat menjelang malam. Kemudian terhadap kecoa dan lalat yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkannya. Jauh lebih kecil dan dia sangat teramat membencinya.

Ok, itu adalah sedikit aib tentang seorang Lee Donghae. Namja manis yang akan memulai hidup sengsaranya dirumah Hyukjae dengan Bada, anjing kesayangannya.

Donghae dengan wajah malas mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah Hyukjae. Namun belum sempat tangannya itu menyentuh badan pintu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka. Menampakkan seorang yeoja berkulit putih yang terlihat dewasa sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, silahkan masuk" Donghae tersenyum santun saat Sora membukakan pintunya lebar untuk Donghae.

Donghae mengikuti langkah Sora dari belakang. Menatap punggung Sora lantas, "Em, Noona?" panggil Donghae membuat Sora berbalik.

"Iya Donghae, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. Tidak seperti Hyukjae yang selalu berbicara ketus terhadapnya. Bicara tentang Hyukjae, sudah membuat mual perutnya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Anio, hanya saja, Noona selalu terlihat cantik, apalagi hari ini" ungkap Donghae yang membuat wajah Sora bersemu merah.

"Jinjja?"

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan atas keraguan Sora. Ia lebih mendekati tubuh Sora yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, " Lihatlah, wajahmu lebih putih dan bersinar Noona" lanjut Donghae yang tentu saja membuat Sora tersenyum sumringah.

Sora mencubit pipi Donghae gemas, " Kau ini manis sekali Donghae-ah" ujar Sora yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Aku memang manis"

"Ya, kau memang manis adikku" Sora mengacak rambut Donghae dengan sayang. Membuat Donghae semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, dibalik dinding ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, Donghae dan Sora.

Ia berdecih, "Manis dilihat dari? Mata Noonaku aku rasa sudah tidak normal lagi" ungkapnya, lalu ia kembali mengintip. Namun naas, orang yang sedari tadi ia intip kini berada didepan wajahnya, maksudnya wajahnya ada didepan wajahnya.

Seperti ketangkap basah melakukan sebuah pencurian besar. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya saat ini seperti sedang dibakar. Merah hampir kehitam-hitaman.

Sosok itu menyeringai, "Diam-diam mengagumiku ya?" tanyanya yang hampir saja membuat Hyukjae tersedak. Untung saja saat itu ia tidak sedang minum.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat, "M-mwo? Apa katamu? Mengagumimu? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin" elak Hyukjae sambil mengatur detak jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat.

Entah kenapa, saat wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah sosok itu. Jantungnya seakan memompa dengan sangat cepat. Hingga mungkin, degupan jantungnya bisa jelas terdengar.

"Lalu buat apa kau gugup?"

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong"

"Tidak"

Donghae tertawa, "Hahah, aku punya penggemar, aku punya penggemar" ia berlari sebelum Hyukjae melempar dirinya dengan sepatu yang dikenakan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, "Sial itu anak ikan, ah~, Heyyyy!" Hyukjae berteriak kala melihat anjing kesayangannya, Choco dilempar Donghae dari atas tangga.

Hyukjae dengan cepat berlari untuk menangkap anjing malangnya tersebut. Jika didalam kartun, mungkin anjingnya sudah berteriak meminta tolong dan menangis.

Hup~

"Selamat" Hyukjae mendekap Choco dengan sangat erat didalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus kepala anjingnya tersebut dengan sayang. Mencoba menenangkan anjingnya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Choco sayang, tenang" ia menatap Donghae yang kini sedang berada diatas. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya saat melihat Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau !" geramnya kesal dan tanpa sengaja malah mencekik leher anjingnya itu. Membuat anjingnya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Eh, mianhaeyo Choco, mianhaeyo" ia mengecup pucuk kepala Choco bertubi-bertubi. Namun, ia menghentikan aksinya itu, kala terbayang wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu lucu sebenarnya, namun sangat menjijikan bagi Hyukjae.

"Ih, jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta dengan namja menyebalkan seperti dia, lebih baik aku menjomblo sepanjang masa" ujar Hyukjae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Choco yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, atau mungkin, pingsan?

**-LSuhae-**

Donghae menghampiri Sora yang berada diruang kerja milik Appa Hyukjae. Kenapa ia berani melakukan hal itu? Bukankah kurang sopan jika masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi milik seseorang? Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya bukan, kalau Donghae teramat disayangi oleh keluarga Hyukjae. Sehingga apapun yang dilakukan dirumah Hyukjae akan mendapat tanda 'ya' dari keluarga Hyukjae, terkecuali Hyukjae itu sendiri.

"Noona" sapa Donghae pelan, karna melihat Sora sedang melakukan pembicaraan ditelepon. Donghae memilih duduk disalah satu sofa bewarna crème itu selagi menunggu Sora menyelesaikan pembicaraannya ditelepon.

Ia memandangi semua foto yang terpajang didalam ruang kerja tersebut. Ia tersenyum, kala fotonya juga ada diantara beberapa foto disana. Bahkan bukan hanya satu, melainkan tiga foto. Foto yang diambil saat dirinya sedang melakukan liburan bersama keluarga Hyukjae. Tentu saja saat itu Hyukjae tidak ikut, jika ada mungkin dirinya memilih untuk tinggal dirumah.

Terus ia pandangi foto tersebut satu persatu. Hingga matanya berhenti pada satu foto, dimana foto tersebut menampilkan sesosok namja tampan, namun menurut Donghae wajahnya biasa saja, sedang tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan gummy smile-nya. Dia mendekap seekor anjing yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah, Choco.

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Sok tampan" gumamnya pelan, takut Sora mendengar tentunya. Ia pandangi sekali lagi foto itu. Namun sial, matanya seakan terhipnotis untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Lebih baik aku tidak laku daripada harus mempunyai kekasih seperti dirinya, bisa-bisa otak polosku ini akan terkotori oleh otak yadongnya" ia memejamkan matanya lalu membuang pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Hyukjae dan ketampanannya. Saat sebelumnya, ia menyadari kalau wajah Hyukjae memang tampan.

"Donghae"

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kanan, saat Sora memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sora menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ada masalah Noona?" tanya Donghae lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sora.

Sora mengangguk, "Ya, tapi sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu" Donghae mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sora.

**-LSuhae-**

"Hahah"

Hyukjae tertawa saat melihat hasil karyanya yang sudah jelas terlihat sempurna dimatanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kea rah belakang, "O,o, dia datang, kabur" ia dengan cepat berlari menuju dapur saat mendengar ada langkah yang datang mendekat.

…

Donghae harus menahan tawanya saat mendengar Sora menceritakan tentang kejadian menyedihkan Hyukjae yang terperosok didalam selokan saat mengejar Choco yang kabur saat dimandikan. Sehingga tubuh Hyukjae dipenuhi luka-luka karna selokannya mempunyai dalam beberapa ratus meter. Namun, bagi Donghae itu bukan kejadian mengharukan atau macam segalanya, itu adalah cerita yang sangat membahagiakan dan menyenangkan. Hyukjae menderita itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Ya, apalagi saat dia ketahuan nonton video yadong oleh Appa, hahah, wajahnya lucu" Sora tertawa disusul oleh Donghae, "Pabbo, dia terlihat amat pabbo" timpal Donghae.

"Ya, sangat pabbo, adikku itu menang pabbo"

Donghae semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada seekor hewan yang ia yakini itu adalah Badanya, anjing kesayangannya tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, tawa Donghae menghilang. Wajahnya yang ceria kini tergantikan oleh wajah suram nan menakutkan . Lihatlah, gumpalan awan hitam dan petir yang menyambar ada diatas kepalanya.

"Donghae-ah? Are u okay?" tanya Sora saat menyadari perubahan dari Donghae.

Donghae tak menjawab, karna kini pikirannya tengah bekerja memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Badanya.

"B-bada, kau badaku kan?" tanya Donghae polos yang dianggukan oleh anjing malang itu.

Donghae menatap Bada haru, bagaimana tidak. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi dengan Badanya. Baju yang dikenakan oleh Bada sebelumnya adalah baju bergambar ikan yang telah tergantikan oleh plastic bewarna hitam. Lalu, sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Bada yang harganya cukup mahal, tergantikan oleh dedaunan yang dibuat menyerupai sepatu. Sangat jelek dan kampungan! Hingga awalnya, Donghae tidak mau mengakui kalau itu adalah Badanya. Badanya tidak mungkin jelek seperti Hyukjae, Badanya sangat manis seperti dirinya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja! Perhatikan wajah Bada, sangat memprihatinkan. Matanya dilingkari oleh bulatan besar bewarna merah, yang diduga itu dari sebuah lipstick. Belum lagi sebuah kumis diatasnya yang bewarna hijau dan dua buah bulatan bewarna pink dikedua pipi anjing tersebut.

Dengan mata berair, Donghae memeluk Badanya tersebut. Mendekap tubuh anjing malang tersebut dengan erat, hingga Bada kehabisan nafas. Tapi sayang, Donghae tidak menyadarinya.

"Bada, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa ini ulah si monyet jelek itu huh?" ia merenggangkan pelukannya, dan matanya membulat lucu saat melihat sang anjing tergolek lemas dalam dekapannya.

"Bada, Bada, bangun, bangun" ia menepuk-nepuk perut anjingnya tersebut. Sora yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

"Dia sangat serasi dengan Hyukjae" ujarnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Apa Sora tidak salah berbicara para readers? Serasi dalam permusuhankah?

Donghae menaruh Badanya diatas sofa. Lalu melepaskan plastic yang membungkus tubuh Badanya. Percis sekali seperti sekantong plastic sampah yang siap dibuang.

Donghae meremas plastic itu, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Choco yang sedang berjalan melewatinya. Ia menyeringai, "Akan ku balas kau monyet jelek!" ia berucap datar dan dingin.

Choco yang merasakan ada aura yang tidak baik berada disekitarnya, langsung berlari menuju dapur. Mengampiri sang majikan, untuk mencari perlindungan diri.

"Lihat saja nanti"

…

Sarapan pagi cukup tenang dirasakan oleh Sora. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasakan hawa yang lain disekitarnya. Hawa yang mencekam. Tapi, ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Donghae duduk berseberangan dengan Hyukjae. Donghae menatap tajam Hyukjae yang kini juga menatapnya tak kalah sengit. Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya, yang dibalas acungan jari tengah dari Hyukjae. Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga Sora berdehem.

"Kalian belum selesai?" tanya Sora heran sambil menatap piring Hyukjae dan Donghae yang masih dipenuhi oleh nasi goreng. Sora menghela nafasnya, "Cepat dihabiskan, aku mau berbicara sesuatu kepada kalian" Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Sora.

"Apa Noona?" tanyanya.

Sora mengangkat wajahnya, sebelumnya ia sedang memfokuskan matanya pada gadgetnya. Ia tersenyum kea rah Hyukjae, "Makanlah dulu" saran Sora yang dianggukan malas oleh Hyukjae.

"Auuww"

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya Sora saat melihat Hyukjae berteriak kesakitan. Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan tatapan mematikannya, lalu menatap Sora dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih meredup.

"Tidak apa Noona" jawab Hyukjae bohong.

Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap kembali pada Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

'_Kau akan mati ditanganku ikan amis'_

Donghae kembali menendang kaki Hyukjae dari bawah meja, membuat Hyukjae harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar pada kakinya.

"Uh, Noona, aku ingin itu" ujar Donghae manja seakan mengalihkan tatapan Hyukjae yang seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Sora tersenyum, "Ini " Donghae tersenyum manis lalu menyambut segelas orange jus tersebut. Ia menyeringai, saat Sora lengah dia menyimburkan segelas orange jus tersebut kea rah wajah Hyukjae yang sedang tenang menikmati sarapan paginya dan melupakan tentang sakit kakinya.

"Ups~" Donghae menutup mulutnya dan itu sangat terlihat lucu. Sora yang melihat itu saja memekik girang, "Neomu Kyeopta Hae" ia pun mencubit gemas pipi Donghae hingga kemerahan, namun sama sekali tak ada protes dari Donghae. Malah dia tertawa, bukan karna Sora memujinya, melainkan melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae yang benar-benar masam!

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi Hyuk?" tanya Sora saat menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang basah.

Hyukjae menghela nafas beratnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tissue " Cih, sebenar-"

"Dia tidak melihat dengan benar Noona, makanya seperti itu" Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hampir saja mengeluarkan matanya, jika dia mempunyai stok mata lebih. Sayangnya dia tidak mempunyai itu.

"Oh, berhati-hatilah Hyuk, jangan tergesa-gesa" peringat Sora, sedangkan Hyukjae? Dia hanya bergumam kesal menanggapinya.

Hyukjae berusaha menendang kaki Donghae yang berada dibawah meja, namun sama sekali tak kena. Ia mencoba mengintip, ternyata Donghae telah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Pintar!

'_Hahahah, rasakan kau monyet jelek'_

Hyukjae mendengus kesal, seakan bisa membaca apa yang tergambar dari raut wajah Donghae yang tengah mengejeknya.

'_Awas kau ikan amis! Aarrgghh~ aku membencimu!'_

…

Akhirnya sarapan pagi nan memuakkan untuk Hyukjae berakhir juga. Kini dirinya, Sora dan juga si tengil Donghae sedang duduk diruang tamu.

Donghae mengambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Sora, sedangkan Hyukjae memilih duduk di kursi tunggal berhadapan dengan Sora.

Sora menatap Hyukjae yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, lalu beralih pada Donghae yang kini tengah memeluk boneka nemonya. Lalu, kemana Bada dan juga Choco? Sepertinya dua anjing itu memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keluar daripada harus diam dirumah, dan akan menjadi sasaran empuk para majikannya yang tengah menjalin permusuhan.

"Hyukjae, Donghae, Noona ingin berbicara"

Hyukjae menaruh ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan menatap Sora yang berada didepannya. Namun, mata Hyukjae malah menangkap sosok yang berada disamping Noonanya tersebut. Sosok yang saat ini sedang mendekap erat boneka nemo yang cukup besar, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pucuk kepala ikan tersebut.

Terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Eh? Apa tadi yang Hyukjae pikirkan. Sepertinya ia harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga!

"Apa Noona?" tanya Donghae dengan bibirya maju. Dan dimata Hyukjae itu sangat lucu. Apa?Sepertinya Hyukjae benar-benar harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Hyuk, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sora heran, Donghae pun mengikuti arah pandang Sora yang kini tengah memperhatikan Hyukjae yang tengah menghantupkan kepalanya ke sisi sofa. Dia berpikir, kalau dia menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding, itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae tersenyum garing, "Tidak apa Noona, he" ia memberi cengiran khasnya yang membuat Donghae ingin sekali muntah.

"Baiklah, begini dongsaeng-dongsaengku tersayang" Sora memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae dan Hyukjae secara bergantian yang terlihat serius mendengar ucapannya.

"Noona ada job untuk melakukan pemilihan kain dan _design gfafis _ diParis"

Hyukjae ber-oh ria mendengarnya, "Aku kira apa" sahutnya dan berdiri, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Donghae yang bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Sora.

"Paris?"

Sora mengangguk, "Ya, Paris!" seakan menyatakan lebih pasti tentang keraguan Donghae.

"Maksudmu Noona?" kali ini Hyukjae yang bertanya. Sora menatap Hyukjae lalu beralih menatap Donghae, kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sora," Noona tidak tahu rencana ini akan berubah, awalnya Noona mengira kalau Noona hanya focus dalam pembuatan rancangan untuk pernikahan teman Noona, ternyata" Sora meneguk salivanya, terasa kering pikirnya.

"Ternyata?" tanya Donghae bersamaan dengan Hyukjae. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius, takut dan entahlah.

"Noona harus membatalkannya, karna Noona ada job diParis selama dua minggu"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Lalu menatap Sora bersama-sama, "Dua minggu?" tanya mereka lagi, Sora mengangguk, "Ya, hanya dua minggu" jawab Sora dengan senyumnya, mengabaikan tatapan maut dari Donghae juga Hyukjae.

'_HANYA?' _bathin mereka berteriak.

"Sudah ya, Noonaa harus ke airport. Keberangkatan Noona siang ini, sampai jumpa" Sora mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae lalu beranjak mendekati Hyukjae dan memberinya satu kecupan dipucuk kepala adik kandungnya itu.

Setelah tubuh Sora hilang dibalik pintu,

Keadaan cukup hening, malah sangat hening.

Tiba-tiba aura kematian sangat terasa diruangan itu.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

…

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Sepuluh menit berlalu,

"KYA! Kau apakan Badaku monyet jelek!" sungut Donghae kesal sambil melempar bantal kea rah wajah tampan Hyukjae. Sekaligus membuka keheningan selama beberapa menit yang tercipta. Karena mereka sedang berada didunia mereka masing-masing. Yang satu di air, yang satu dihutan. Yah, kurang lebih memikirkan cara atau mungkin apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, kepergian Sora.

Hyukjae meremas bantal yang tadi sempat mencicipi wajahnya. Ia melempar bantal tersebut ke sembarang tempat, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan mautnya.

"HEY, kau menendang kakiku, itu sakit ikan amis!" Hyukjae tak mau kalah, ingin rasanya ia mencekik Donghae hingga tewas kalau saja ia tidak mengingat kalau Hukum di Negaranya tersebut masih berlaku.

Donghae tertawa, "Hahah, Itu balasan karna kau menodai Badaku!" ujar Donghae dengan nada riangnya, tanpa memperdulikan Hyukjae yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan es-nya. Mungkin, jika itu kenyataan Donghae sudah membeku sedari tadi.

Hyukjae mendengus kesal, "Anjingmu itu sangat jelek, makanya aku _touch up _agar terlihat manis" ujarnya dengan seringaian setan disudut bibir tebalnya.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, "MWWO? Kau bilang Badaku jelek? Hey, jika ada pemilihan anjing tercantik didunia, aku yakin Badaku menang!" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Hyukjae tertawa meremehkan mendegarnya, "Siapa yang mau mem-_vote?_" tanya Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae berpikir, "Tentu saja banyak" jawabnya penuh dengan percaya diri.

Hyukjae tertawa sambil menatap Donghae yang kini tengah berdiri diatas sofa mahal milik Eommanya.

"Ya, hanya tiga orang, kau, dan kedua orangtuamu"

Sukses jawaban Hyukjae membuat Donghae geram, " YA!Tutup mulut baumu monyet jelek!" Donghae berucap lantang juga keras.

"Mulut, mulut siapa? Masalah buatmu?" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Hyukjae kembali tertawa dengan amat keras, apalagi melihat Donghae yang sepertinya kehabisan bahan untuk melanjutkan peperangan mulut yang sama sekali tak bermutu ini.

Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "DASAR MONYET JELEK! KENAPA KAU HIDUP EOH! KEMBALILAH KAU KE HUTAN!" teriak Donghae menggema didalam ruang tamu saat melihat Hyukjae menapaki langkah menaiki anak tangga.

Hyukjae melihat sekilas kea rah Donghae, lalu kembali tertawa.

Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arrgghh~" ia mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Terlihat kekesalan dari wajah manisnya itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat, "Bisakah aku bertahan selama dua minggu tanpa Sora Noona?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap setiap benda yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Seakan-akan mengibaratkan kalau ia tidak akan pernah melihat lagi benda-benda itu.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, lalu meremas kuat boneka nemonya saat ia mendengar lantunan musik yang cukup keras dari arah kamar Hyukjae.

"Pasti menari seperti cacing kepanasan!" seakan bisa menjawab tentang apa yang terjadi dikamar Hyukjae saat ini.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berjalan secara perlahan menuju kamar Hyukjae yang berada dilantai atas. Mencoba melihat dengan pasti apa yang Hyukjae lakukan.

…

Hyukjae duduk ditepi ranjangnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya saat ini, dan dia sangat merasa hal itu. Tapi, apa yang ia rasakan belum bisa ia artikan.

Dia kembali berdiri saat ia benar-benar tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban mengenai hatinya. Ia mulai menggerakan tangan dan kakinya saat lagu tersebut kembali terdengar.

Terus ia menari, mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar lebih _slow. _Lagu favorite dirinya 'I Wanna Love u' yang dinyanyikan oleh Eunhae.

'_Apa itu?'_

Ia menghentikan tariannya saat mendengar suara dibalik pintu kamarnya. Ia pun mendekati pintu tersebut, dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

Sunyi?

Hyukjae memuka knop pintu dalam sekali hentakkan. Hingga memperlihatkan seorang namja manis yang kini tengah tersenyum tiga jari ke arahnya. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, yang tersusun rapi didalam mulutnya.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau?"

"Tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Cih, aku tahu kau sedang mengintip ku kan?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "A-anio, kau ini percaya diri sekali" kilah Donghae sambil memundurkan sedikit langkahnya.

Hyukjae menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat kedua pipi Donghae bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak? Saatnya ia melancarkan aksi mengintipnya, ia sungguh sangat terpesona saat melihat Hyukjae yang menari. Terlihat begitu tampan, menurutnya, namun tetap saja ia menyangkalnya.

Donghae mengusap pipinya dengan cepat, "K-kau salah lihat monyet jelek, sudah, aku tidur" ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae. Dengan sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Hyukjae agar memberinya jalan.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang mengenaskan itu"

"Ya, terserahmu" Donghae menutup kamar Hyukjae dengan keras. Hyukjae pun sepertinya belum menyadari apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Ia menguap sangat lebar, lalu melihat jam mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 1, sebaiknya aku juga tidur" ia pun berjalan menjauhi kamarnya, namun sedetik setelah itu ia berhenti.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pintu yang bertuliskan '**Hyukjae's Room'** tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan sekitar keningnya terdapat empat siku-siku. Jika kalian menggunakan imajinasi kalian, kalian bisa melihatnya!

"IKAN AMIIISSSS, KELUAR KAUUU!

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tidur karna teriakan Hyukjae yang memaksa dirinya untuk kembali kea lam nyata. Dengan malas ia bangun dan menatap Hyukjae dengan asap yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinganya. Ok, Donghae berlebihan namun seperti itulah kenyataannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Donghae ketus sambil melemparkan tatapan mematikannya.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati ranjang, "Kau pikir ini kamar siapa? Ini kamarku, dan sebaiknya kau keluar!" perintah Hyukjae yang tentu dan sudah dipastikan diabaikan oleh Donghae.

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak bisa, aku sudah sangat mengantuk" ia pun kembali merebahkan diri, kalau saja Hyukjae tak lompat ke tempat tidur.

Donghae terlonjak kaget, dan menatap Hyukjae horror.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae panic.

"Aku mau tidur, jelas?"

"HEY, tapi aku juga mau tidur!"

"Lalu?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata menyipitnya, "Itu masalah, aku akan tidur ditempat ini" ia memukul-mukul bantal disampingnya, "Dan kau mau tidur disini juga?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ini kamarku, jadi aku berhak tidur disini!"

"Aku tidak mau tidur berdua denganmu"

"Aku juga tak mau tidur berdua denganmu"

"Kalau begitu keluar kau!"

"Ini kamarku! Kau yang keluar!"

"Aku tamu disini, perlakukan aku layaknya raja"

Hyukjae berdecih, "A-apa? Tamu? Hey, kau hanya dititipkan disini, dan aku bisa kapan saja mengusirmu!" ujar Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae bungkam. Karena memang dia bingung harus berkata apa. Benarkan yang dikatakan Hyukjae sebelumnya?

Donghae memasang wajah cemberutnya. Terlihat begitu lucu, bibir dimajukan dan pipi digembungkan. Dan itu diakui oleh Hyukjae yang saat ini menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya, Ya, ya sudah. Kita berbagi ranjang saja" akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan usulnya. Walau sebenarnya ia juga ragu akan usulnya tersebut.

Hyukjae menggaruk pelipisnya, "B-baiklah" dia pun segera menjauhi diri Donghae dengan tidur disisi ranjang. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang semakin mendekatkan diri dengan sisi ranjang yang lain. Mereka tidur saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

'_Ini gila, ini gila! Kenapa dia terlihat begitu lucu dimataku?'_

Hyukjae memukul-mukul kepalanya berulang kali saat bayangan wajah Donghae yang begitu lucu melintas kembali dibenaknya.

Donghae mendekap nemonya dengan sangat erat. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia melirik ke belakang sekilas, melihat Hyukjae yang kini sepertinya sudah tidur, mungkin. Karna tak ada terlihat pergerakan dari Hyukjae.

'_Tumben sekali dia baik, sedikit. Pasti ada maunya'_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah majalah diatas meja, disamping ranjang. Ia mengambil buku itu pelan, takut terdengar oleh Hyukjae, tentu saja.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Ia menutup cepat majalah tidak karuan yang menampilkan foto-foto laki-laki berwajah manis dan _manly _tanpa busana dengan posisi yang Donghae tidak mengerti posisi apa itu. Namun cukup jelas, kalau itu adalah majalah porno.

Nafas Donghae memburu, lalu ia bangun menatap Hyukjae yang masih tidur membelakaginya dengan tatapan takut, tajam dan gelisah, mungkin.

Ia mendekap nemo miliknya dengan erat, '_Bagaimana kalau disaat aku tertidur dia akan menyentuh kulitku, lalu melakukan apa yang ada dimajalah tadi, kemudian aku akan mempunyai, anak? '_ ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

'_Aku tidak mau jika aku harus berakhir sengsara dengannya. Itu akan sangat mengenaskan. Seorang namja manis bunuh diri karna terus disiksa oleh suaminya yang mempunyai wajah mirip monyet dan amat jelek. Big No, No!'_

Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu ia memilih untuk turun dari ranjang. Mungkin, mencari angin diluar akan memberi ketenangan pada otak parno-nya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia menghela nafasnya, " Ah~ ikan amis yang memuakkan!" ujarnya lalu ia memilih menutup matanya kembali.

…

Matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Kini Donghae lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya di café yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dan juga rumah Hyukjae. Tentu saja, mereka bertetanggaan bukan?

Ia menyesap _orange juice _kembali, "Segar" ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam café tersebut. Cukup sepi.

Ia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan segelas _orange juice _didepannya. Hingga,

BRAKK

Donghae terkejut dengan selembar kertas didepannya, dan parahnya ia lebih terkejut dengan seorang namja paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui sedang duduk.

"HEYY" teriak Donghae saat melihat minumannya diminum begitu saja oleh sosok itu.

Donghae menatapnya tajam, "Kau ini tidak pernah bersekolah ya? Menjijikan sekali" sindirnya, namun dihiraukan oleh sosok itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai, "Dengan begitu, aku tidak usah membayar" Donghae membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ternyata kau memang pelit monyet jelek, bukan hanya itu kau juga pervert, menyedihkan"

Sosok itu – Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan kerlingan nakalnya, "Tapi kau diam-diam menyukaiku kan?" godanya yang membuat Donghae ingin sekali menyumpali mulut Hyukjae dengan sendal yang ia kenakan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri monyet, biarpun kau manusia terakhir didunia ini, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta denganmu"

"Baguslah, aku pun tidak mau mempunyai istri tak berguna sepertimu"

Donghae tertawa garing, "Hahah, banyak namja yang tampan dan juga kaya berlomba ingin mendapatkanku" ujar Donghae bangga.

"Ya, ingin mendapatkanmu untuk menjadi pembantu mereka!"

Pukk

"Jaga ucapanmu monyet jelek!"

Hyukjae mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul menggunakan sendok oleh Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa yang menyukaimu?"

Donghae terdiam, menatap Hyukjae dengan bibir yang ia majukan. Menatapnya dengan kejengkelan luar biasa.

Donghae tersenyum, "Bukan urusanmu!" ujarnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hyukjae. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada selembar kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Ini apa?"

"Itu kertas pabbo!"

Donghae mendengus sebal, "Ya, aku tahu ini kertas monyet" sangkalnya yang membuahkan tawa kecil dari Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

"Berisik!"

Donghae membaca setiap tulisan yang tertera dalam selembar kertas tersebut. Matanya bergerak cepat, dan kemudian ia menghentakkan keras kertas itu ke meja.

Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan tatatapan tak percayanya, "Kau gila? Ini lelucon!" ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hey, anggap saja itu adalah biaya yang harus kau tanggung selama tinggal dirumahku!"

Donghae menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, ia menatap Hyukjae dengan sengit.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal saja dirumahku, gampangkan?"

"Aku bisa mati tinggal dirumahmu! Tidak bisa! Kau harus menyetujui perjanjian itu!"

"Perjanjian macam apa itu, itu pemaksaan!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" ia tersenyum, oh sepertinya ia menyeringai, "Jangan tinggal dirumahku, tinggallah sendiri dirumahmu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kesepian" lanjutnya.

"M-maksdumu?"

"Ya, kau tahu setiap malam aku melihat bayangan hitam dan putih dirumahmu. Kadang bunyi suara-suara ya-"

"CUKUP!"

"Aku rasa mereka adalah hantu ya-"

"Baiklah!"

Hyukjae tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia menepukkan tangannya, "Ok" ia pun berdiri lantas, menatap Donghae dengan seksama " Sekarang, cepat kau buatkan makan siang untukku. Lalu bersihkan kamar tidurku yang sedikit berantakkan, dan juga siapkan air panas untukku, tiga jam lagi aku dan Kyuhyun akan pergi " ujarnya tanpa jeda membuat Donghae muak mendengarnya. Setelah mengucapkan sederet tugas Donghae, ia melenggangkan kakinya menuju kediamannya.

Donghae memukul meja keras, lalu menatap punggung Hyukjae yang kini sudah menyebrangi jalan.

"Cih, dia menjadikanku pembantu, keterlaluan! Awas kau monyet jelek" ia meremas dan mencabik-cabik selembar kertas perjanjian tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Membayangkan kalau dia sedang meremas dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Hyukjae.

"Appa, Eomma lihat apa yang terjadi dengan anak semata wayang kalian. Orang yang kalian percayai telah menganiyaya hatiku" ratapnya sambil memandangi segelas _orange juice _yang telah kosong.

…

"HYYUUUNNNGGG~~~"

Donghae menghambur dipelukan Sungmin. Kini dirinya baru saja tiba dirumah Sungmin setelah mengendarai sepeda barunya yang kemarin sempat dibelikan Appanya.

"Kau terlihat, berbeda?" tegur Sungmin saat melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat kotor. Mungkin karena Hyukjae sebelumnya, menyuruh dirinya untuk memandikan Choco yang penuh dengan lumpur setelah seharian bermain dengan Badanya, yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Choco.

Ingin rasanya kala itu Donghae mengubur Choco hidup-hidup karna telah membuat Bada kotor dan menyusahkan dirinya! Tapi sayang, Hyukjae selalu saja mengawasinya setiap ia melakukan pekerjaannya.

"MWO?" Sungmin menatap Donghae yang duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya. Donghae mengangguk membenarkan. Baru saja ia menceritakan pengalam pahit hari ini dan seterusnya yang akan ia lalui bersama musuhnya, Hyukjae.

"Tinggal satu rumah?" Donghae mengangguk, "Itu menyiksa ku Hyung~" rengek Donghae manja yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin saja setelah ini hubungan kalian bisa baik"

"Tidak Hyung! Dia sangat menyebalkan!" Donghae berdiri, menatap Sungmin yang duduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya.

"Dia mengerjaiku Hyung, aku disuruh untuk menyiapkan makanannya setiap hari, menyediakan air panas setiap kali ia mandi, mengurusi si anjing yang sama menyebalkan dengan majikannya itu, bahkan kau tahu Hyung" Donghae berlutut, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, "Ya menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kamarnya, dan parahnya aku juga disuruh membersihkan seluruh majalah dan video yadong yang teramat banyak" lanjut Donghae dengan mata berair.

Mengenaskan, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin mengusap kepala Donghae dengan sayang, "Bersabarlah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau mau tinggal dirumah Hyung?" tawar Sungmin yang membuat Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ia menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu, lalu kembali duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia berpikir sejenak, dengan pose yang amat lucu dimata Sungmin. Hingga Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya.

Donghae menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, menatap Sungmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu Hyung, aku yakin bisa melaluinya" kemudian ia menyeringai setan. Seringaian yang serupa dengan milik Kyuhyun, hingga bisa Sungmin rasakan kalau aura pembunuh Donghae telah keluar.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Donghae tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Nanti akan ku kabari Hyung, aku pulang dulu" ia segera berlari keluar meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Jika ia bisa melewatinya, buat apa ia berkeluh kesah seperti tadi?"

…

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di _game center arena. _Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat Kyuhyun sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Dasar bocah!" gumamnya pelan. Ia pun menguap karna terlalu bosan menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain walau sudah hampir lima jam lamanya.

Hyukjae melihat jam ditangannya, "Jam 8" gumamnya pelan, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kajja kita pulang" ajak Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau duluan saja, tanggung Hyung" Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat Hyukjae, "Hati-hati Hyung" ujarnya acuh.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga" ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbalik saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hati-hati kalau kau jatuh cinta dengannya Hyung" peringat Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan ikan amis itu" elak Hyukjae yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai , "Dia manis lhooo" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyukjae mendengus.

"Tutup mulutmu Cho!" ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran mobilnya, ucapan Kyuhyun terus terngiang.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta, tak mungkin!" ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju rumah tericintanya.

…

Donghae mengelus Badanya dengan sayang. Dia merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang milik Hyukjae. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Bada, "Jangan dekat-dekat Choco lagi ya? Dia penyebar virus kejelekan" ujar Donghae pada anjingnya yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikan karna pandangan Bada jatuh pada seekor anjing yang tidak lain adalah Choco yang duduk manis didepan pintu sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

Ia menurunkan Bada dari atas dadanya, lalu ia bangun saat mendengar suara deru mobil. Ia berlari kea rah jendela kamar, memperhatikan mobil putih yang terparkir didepan pagar rumah Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae menyipit, "Siapa dia?" ia terus memperhatikan dua sosok namja yang kini masuk kedalam rumah. Satu sudah dipastikan itu adalah Hyukjae, namun satunya lagi?

Donghae segera keluar kamar, saat Hyukjae memanggilnya.

…

Donghae menatap tak suka pada seorang namja bewajah imut yang kini sedang berdiri disamping Hyukjae.

'_Cih, seperti tanaman kaktus wajahnya!' _itulah pendapat Donghae mengenai wajah namja itu.

Hyukjae menatap tajam Donghae, "Buatkan minuman untuknya" suruh Hyukjae ketus.

"T-tidak usah repot-repot Hyukjae-ssi, aku hanya sebentar"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membuatmu susah Ryeowook-ssi"

'_Oh, namanya Ryeowook. Nama yang aneh'_

Donghae seakan tak suka melihat namja itu. Atau mungkin ia tak suka karna Hyukjae yang berlaku baik pada namja itu? Entahlah…

"Hey, jangan membuat drama didepan mataku" ujar Donghae kesal lalu melenggangkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae heran, lalu beralih menatap Hyukjae.

"D-dia kenapa?"

"Dia gila"

"Mwo? Gila? Kau serius Hyukjae-ssi?"

"Benar, dia gil-"

Omongan Hyukjae terputus kala wajahnya mendapat sirama gratis dari Donghae.

"Ikan amiss" geramnya kesal sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap Donghae tajam, "Awas kau!" ujarnya tanpa suara. Namun Donghae bisa mengerti ucapan Hyukjae tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ssi, aku mau ke kamar sebentar ya, membersihkan wajahku sekaligus mengambil buku yang akan kau pinjam" Ryeowook mengangguk, "Ya" dengan secepat kilat Hyukjae berlari menapaki anak tangga. Tak lupa sebelumnya, ia menjitak pucuk kepala Donghae membuat Donghae berteriak dan meringis.

"Aiissshhh" Donghae mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang terasa panas, lalu ia menatap Ryeowook yang memandang takut ke arahnya.

Donghae menunjuk Ryeowook dengan dagunya, "Kau" ujar Donghae ketus, "Siapa kau? Dimana kau bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Donghae beruntun.

Ryeowook meneguk salivanya, entah kenapa tatapan tajam Donghae untuknya seakan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Hmh, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku dan Hyukjae-ssi baru saja bertemu saat ditoko buku tadi. Aku mencari buku untuk _reference _ tugas sekolahku, ternyata Hyukjae-ssi mempunyainya"

'_Modus'_

"Dia sangat tampan, dan aku menyukainya. Apalagi saat dia memujiku, mengatakan kalau aku manis" lanjutnya yang membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu.

"A-apa katamu? Kau menyukainya?" Ryeowook mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dia tampan dan juga baik" jawab Ryeowook.

'_Tampan dan baik darimana? Dasar bocah tengik!'_

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang!" usir Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang lebih kurus dari dirinya yang berisi.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Aku muak melihatmu!" sepertinya itu bukan omong kosong belaka. Sekali lagi, entah Donghae muak karna Ryeowook memuji Hyukjae atau karna Ryeowook mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Hyukjae atau mungkin, karna Hyukjae memuji Ryeowook?

Ryeowook menatap Donghae tak suka, "Kau siapa? Kau tak berhak berkata kasar padaku!" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terdorong kebelakang.

Donghae geram dan melempar _deathglare _pada Ryeowook.

"Aku berhak berkata kasar padamu, bahkan untuk membunuhmu saat ini aku berhak! Aku adalah istri dari Hyukjae!"

"Huh?"

"Ya, aku dan Hyukjae sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu, aku dan dia mempunyai masalah hingga dia berani membawa orang asing masuk kedalam rumah kami! Yah, ingin membuatku cemburu" ujar Donghae dengan senyum manis yang terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, lihat saja foto-foto itu, itu foto aku bersama Appa dan Eomma Hyukjae, dan itu Noonanya, Sora"

Ryeowook menatap sedih pada banyak foto-foto yang menampakkan Donghae didalamnya. Akhirnya ia menunduk pasrah dan mengubur impian untuk bisa bersanding dengan Hyukjae.

"Bilang pada Hyukjae-ssi, aku pulang"

"Ya, pulanglah"

Donghae tertawa keras saat tubuh Ryeowook menghilang dari balik pintu.

Pukk

"Auuww" ia memekik kesakitan kala kepalanya untuk dua kali mendapat jitakan gratis dari Hyukjae. Siapa lagi?

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan – apa yang kau sembunyikan –

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada" ia pun segera berlari menuju tangga.

"Hey, mana Ryeowook?" teriak Hyukjae saat menyadari kalau Ryeowook calon mangsanya yang akan ia pacari tak ada.

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, "Katanya kau jelek, jadinya ia pulang" Hyukjae mengeram kesal dibuatnya.

Dia tahu Donghae sedang berbohong saat ini. Apalagi ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara tawa Donghae yang membuat perutnya sakit.

"Aku tak akan bahagia selama dia masih hidup" ujarnya sedih.

…

Donghae merebahkan dirinya kembali ke atas kasurnya. Lalu dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar.

Ia tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang kini tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Kau sudah datang Hyung" ia tertawa setelahnya, "Haha, akan ku buat kau menyadari satu hal monyet, kalau aku laku!" lanjutnya yang diiringi dengan tawa _childish_nya.

**From: Siwon Hyung**

**Donghae-ah, aku sudah sampai di airport. Besok aku akan menemuimu. ^^**

Ia memejamkan matanya, "Siwon Hyung, Siwon Hyung, Hyukja-" ia membuka matanya cepat, " kenapa wajahnya ada didalam bayanganku, aaarrgghh!" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelahnya.

Ia tersenyum jahil saat mendengar gemericik air didalam kamar mandi. Ia menyeringai, "Nikmati hari indahmu monyet" ia melangkah mendekati kamar mandi dan,

…

Hyukjae tengah membersihkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tak kotor. Entah kenapa dirinya ingin tampil harum setiap saat. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Donghae? Mungkin saja.

Ia menyabuni tubuhnya dengan busa-busa sabun. Lalu ia merendamkan dirinya didalam _bath up _yang dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar. Ia merendamkan dirinya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati aroma mawar dan hangatnya air.

"Eh?"

Ia membuka matanya, saat ia merasakan ada yang bergerak-gerak diatas perut dan dadanya.

Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan seekor hewan yang kini berada dalam satu bak dengannya.

"IKKKAAAANNN AAAMMIIISSSSS!"

…

Dibalik pintu Donghae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hingga sakit perut.

"Nikmatilah acara mandimu dengan para katak yang kesepian itu~~" setelah itu tawa khasnya kembali terdengar.

…

Hyukjae menatap tajam pada berpuluh-puluh katak yang ada didalam _bath up _tersebut. Ia melilitkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Akan ku buat hidupmu menderita ikan!"

**-LSuhae-**

… **TBC …**

**Huaahahh, apa ini? Apa yang ku tuliskan diatas? Cerita aneh bin ajaib yang membuatku harus menghabiskan hampir 5 jam lamanya.**

**Ok, udah tahukan sosok itu? Yang nyatanya adalah Siwon- ( Permintaan dari SiHaeLuv- salah satu saeng saya )^^**

**Maaf ya abang Won, yang harus dan selalu jadi orang ke3 diff saya #hugwon**

**Kisah selanjutnya, tunggu chap depan /**

**Mungkin menjadi 3shoot, 4shoot? Ahh~ gk tahu.**

**Mau req ff? ah~ pm ya.. soalnya gk bisa juga dibuat cepett … :D**

**Cape gua cuap-cuap..**

**Untuk para readers yang udah rev- thnks yah.. #tebarkissue**

**NicKyun|myeochiCPL|LulluBee|xiah'deimee|Kim Haemi|nnaglow|AndiniEunhae|chabluebilubilu|lee ahra|Cutefish|xxx|Sujupolepel|NRL LOVE FISHY|Lee Hyuk Nara|Yulika19343382|auhaehae|JSHyukhae|Cho Kyura|tiaraputri16|JiHyukJewel|SiHaeLuv|Fishiie LophehaeUKE|shetea'vhateamach|**

**Mind RnR please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hyukjae vs Donghae (Hate u, Love u)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae ~ Lee Donghae

Main Pair: Eunhae

Sub Cast: Choi Siwon ~ Cho Kyuhyun ~ Lee Sungmin

Genre: Romance, comedy, yaoi

Rated: T

Disclaimmer: Donghae is MINE

Summary: Ketika kata 'benci' berbeda tipis dengan kata 'cinta'. Benarkah?

Siapa namja tampan yang dekat dengan Donghae. Lalu, kenapa Hyukjae tidak menyukainya?

Dan kenapa, Donghae suka dengan hal itu?

?

…

**#NP "Crazy in Love by Jisun" rekomendasi dariku ^^**

**-LSuhae-**

Hembusan angin malam kini mulai terasa, menusuk hingga ke tulang dalam. Hewan malam pun telah terlena akan suasana dingin pasca hujan beberapa jam yang lalu. Disalah satu rumah penghuni kota yang cukup berkembang. Disana, tepat disalah satu ruang kamar rumah itu lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang. Menandakan kalau pemilik kamar tidur tersebut belumlah terlelap. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan kamarnya yang terang. Namun, ini berbeda. Lihatlah namja tampan pemilik kamar ini. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping menghadap meja, dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa tertidur. Memejamkan matanya paksa, dan menggerutu tak jelas.

Mungkin penyebabnya makhluk manis disampingnya yang sedang tertidur pulas saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Berpura – pura bisa tertidur dan mulai membuka matanya berkelopak satu itu dengan lebar. Dengan hati – hati, ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Memandang dengan cara yang entahlah, yang pasti tatapannya tak teralihkan dari wajah polos namja manis yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan dua gigi yang lebih panjang dari yang lainnya.

Tak terasa, hampir lima belas menit ia dalam posisi seperti itu. Memandangi seseorang yang tertidur, tanpa dirinya menyadari kalau saat ini ia sedang diperhatikan dengan tatapan lembut dari seorang namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai musuhnya. Hanya sosok itu, dirinya dan keheningan malam.

Seulas senyum terkembang begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur. Menyentuh keningnya dan menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Manis .. sangat manis" ungkapnya tanpa sadar. Mengagumi sosok ini, membuatnya terdiam sesaat. Tiba – tiba ia bangun, terduduk.

Ia menepuk pelan kedua pipinya, "ASTAGA. Apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?" ia bertanya, seolah meminta jawaban tentang pengakuan dirinya atas ucapannya beberapa saat lalu. Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali memandangi wajah manis sosok itu lagi, "Manis, manis memang .. tapi –"

"Menyebalkan. Aku. Membencinya. Sangat. Membencinya"

Ia turun dari ranjang, sedikit kasar membuat guncangan ditempat tidurnya. Tak lupa, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Hening untuk beberapa menit.

Donghae – membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kosong, walau tatapannya tak lepas dari pintu kamar bewarna coklat itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu meraba keningnya dengan usapan lembut nan halus. Hingga saat, senyum itu hilang begitu saja.

Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, "Dia benar – benar membenciku" ujarnya pelan dengan disertai setetes air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

Ia tak menyangka jika, sosok itu – Hyukjae memang benar – benar membencinya. Ia sebenarnya, tak mengharapkan hal itu. Sungguh. Terlebih ia mendengarnya secara langsung. Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Hyukjae mengatakan ia membenci dirinya. Namun, saat ini mereka tidak saling berkelahi bukan? Mengerti bukan?

Apa Donghae berharap, kalau Hyukjae hanya berpura – pura membencinya? Entahlah.

**-LSuhae-**

Hyukjae mendudukan diri di meja makan. Ia menatap sekotak susu strawberry dingin yang berada didalam genggaman tangannya. Ia memutar – mutarkan kotak susu berukuran kecil dialam tangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir.

Ia mendesah pelan, "Kenapa aku bisa .. membencinya" ujarnya pelan. Lalu, ia menaruh sekotak susu tersebut diatas meja. Menatapnya dengan seksama, dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil. Ia teringat tentang kejadian susu strawberry beberapa tahun silam. Ya, disaat dirinya baru saja menjajakan diri disekolah Tk.

Tentang seorang anak kecil berwajah manis dengan sekotak susu strawberry-nya.

…

_**Flashback on,**_

_Hyukjae kecil baru saja menyelesaikan les tari yang diikutinya. Diusianya yang baru 5 tahun, ia sangat gemar menari. Tak heran, jika orangtuanya sangat mendukung hal tersebut. Lagipula, menari akan membuat dirinya sehat. Itulah, pikirnya kala itu._

_Ia berjalan sendiri dan dengan santainya. Karena tempat les dirinya dengan jarak rumahnya tak terlalu jauh. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya. Senyum lebarnya, membuat gusi merahnya terlihat._

"_Hey monyet jelek"_

_Sebuah teriakan yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, membuat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia memutar bola matanya, "Apa ikan amis? Kau mengganggu saja!" ujarnya malas._

_Sosok yang dipanggil ikan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kau menginjak rumah pasirku!" ia mengomel dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal. _

_Hyukjae tertawa karena tingkah lucu tetangganya yang sangat usil itu._

"_Dasar monyet jelek"_

_Hyukjae berdecih, "Ikan manis cengeng" balasnya yang membuat si ikan yang bernama Donghae merengek._

"_Aku tidak cengeng monyet" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

_Hyukjae tersenyum sinis, "Kalau kau tidak cengeng, kau tidak mungkin menangis saat tertinggal bus sekolah" ejeknya sambil membuka sekotak susu strawberry kesukaannya._

_Mata Donghae memerah seketika. Benar saja, ia memang cengeng bukan?_

_Ia berkacak pinggang, "Dasar monyet jelek" teriaknya, lantas ia berjongkok untuk mengambil batu dan ia lemparkan ke arah Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae tersenyum senang, "Tidak kena, tidak kena" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Donghae teramat kesal._

"_Kyaa.. jangan lari monyet jelek .." Donghae berlari untuk mengejar Hyukjae. Namun,belum jauh ia melangkah kakinya tersandung oleh akar kayu. Hingga dirinya terjatuh._

"_Uh"_

_Hyukjae menghentikan aksi berlarinya, karena ia tidak mendengar lagi teriakan yang hampir membuat telinganya tuli. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, saat ia melihat Donghae terduduk lemas diatas tanah, dengan menyembunyikan wajah dikedua lututnya yang ia tarik. Bahunya naik – turun, dan Hyukjae tahu apa yang terjadi._

_Dengan cepat Hyukjae berlari, menghampiri Donghae yang sedang menangis._

"_Kau menangis ikan?" tanyanya bodoh, karena mungkin ia tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang tepat._

_Donghae mengangguk kecil, "Hiks, hiks, sakit .. hiks, hiks " jawabnya disela – sela tangisnya. Semakin Hyukjae menanyainya, semakin itu pula tangisannya terdengar._

_Hyukjae memperhatikan tubuh Donghae, kaki, tangan dan –_

_Ia mengangkat wajah Donghae dengan gerakan lembut. Ia tatap wajah yang basah karena air mata itu. Ia hapus menggunakan ujung bajunya, "Jangan menangis lagi ya" pintanya lembut yang dianggukan oleh Donghae._

_Tangisan itu sedikit mereda. Hyukjae menggaruk rambut coklatnya. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Donghae berhenti menangis. _

"_Kau kan tak terluka, tapi kenapa menangis?" ia bertanya lagi._

_Donghae menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia buang wajahnya ke arah samping. Ia hapus air matanya dengan ujung bajunya. Sama yang dilakukan Hyukjae padanya tadi._

_Ia memandang wajah Hyukjae, "Kau bukan hanya jelek, tapi juga tidak pintar"._

_Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi. Hey, Hyukjae telah membantunya tadi!_

"_Kau mengataiku huh?"_

"_Tidak"_

_Hyukjae mendesah pelan, "Ya sudah, aku mau pulang. Hari sudah sore" ia bangkit, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah. Sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam erat pergelengan tangannya._

_Hyukjae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Jujur. Ia benci dihadapkan situasi seperti ini. Tatapan Donghae – Puppy eyes – yang membuat dirinya ingin bunuh diri rasanya._

"_Apa?" tanya datar._

_Donghae melepaskan genggamannya, kembali. Ia menarik lututnya, seperti posisi semula. Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya samar. Ada apa dengan ikan ini, pikirnya._

"_Hey, kau kenapa?"_

_Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, lagi dan lagi. Ia tunjukkan wajah memelas dengan mata yang berair ke arah Hyukjae._

"_Aku takut"_

_Hyukjae memilih berjongkok, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berucap._

"_Takut apa?" tanyanya lagi._

_Donghae seperti enggan menjawab, namun beberapa menit kemudian mulutnya mulai terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

_Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Sangat dekat._

"_Tapi kau janji jangan bilang kepada Appa dan Eommaku, juga Appa dan Eommamu" Hyukjae mengangguk kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia kira kenapa Donghae mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Ia sangka, Donghae akan berbisik memberitahunya. Tapi tidak, ia berucap biasa._

_Donghae menggunakan baju kaos milik Hyukjae, untuk membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya._

_Jorok. Hyukjae ingin sekali menggantung Donghae hidup – hidup kalau saja ia tahu caranya._

"_Memangnya apa?" ia bertanya karena Donghae masih memilih diam._

_Donghae memajukan bibirnya, "Aku disuruh Eomma untuk membeli keju"_

"_Lalu kau belikan coklat?" sanggahnya yang mendapat satu pukulan dikeningnya._

"_Bukan!"_

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengusap dan membersihkan keningnya yang terdapat bekas 'ingus'.

_Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, mempermaikan pasir dengan tangannya._

"_Uangnya dimakan burung"_

"_Apa?" tanyanya karena Hyukjae tidak mendengar._

_Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, "Uangnya dimakan burung" jawabnya dengan lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya, seperti bisikan dengan beberapa air liur yang menyembur ke wajah Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae menatapnya datar, lalu memundurkan dirinya sedikit dari Donghae._

"_Kenapa bisa?"_

_Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat itu, aku sedang berjalan ke arah mini market yang ada didepan gang. Lalu –"_

"_Lalu?" seakan tak sabar akan kelanjutan ceria Donghae yang sangat aneh, menurutnya. Bagaimana mungkin tidak aneh. Sejak kapan burung suka uang? Bukankan yang suka uang tikus?, pikirnya sambil mengingat – ingat film kartun yang pernah ia tonton._

_Donghae menelan ludahnya, "Aku melihat ada burung yang sedang minum dikolam taman. Lalu –"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Karena burungnya cantik, aku ingin memilikinya. Lalu –"_

_Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Tanpa berucap, ia hanya mengangguk. Menyuruh Donghae melanjutkan ceritanya._

"_Aku memberinya uang"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Iya, aku melempar uangnya ke dalam kolam"_

"_Apa?"_

_Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan tak suka. Hyukjae terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya._

"_Untuk apa kau melemparnya? Kau membuang uangnya ikan!"_

_Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya melempar uangnya ke kolam"_

"_Sama saja"_

"_Tidak. Kalau dibuang itu hilang, kalau dilempar itu dimakan"_

_Hyukjae mulai geram dengan penuturan konyol bocah yang belum genap 5 tahun. Ia berdiri, "Sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan anehmu itu" ujarnya sambil membersihkan celananya yang terdapat beberapa pasir._

_Donghae ikut berdiri, "Yang ku ucapkan itu fakta" ucapnya seakan tahu makna 'fakta' sebenarnya._

"_Uangnya dimakan oleh burung itu"_

_Ia mengibaskan kelima jarinya didepan bocah yang lebih pendek darinya. "Ya, terserah kau sajalah"._

"_Tapi .. bagaimana aku bilang kepada Eomma. Pasti aku akan dimarahi" lirihnya._

"_Ya bilang saja, sama yang kau ceritakan kepadaku" jawabnya acuh dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya._

_Donghae menyamai langkah Hyukjae, "T-tapi, Eomma pasti tidak percaya"._

_Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sedikit untuk bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang menurutnya pabbo itu._

'_Dia saja tidak yakin Eommanya percaya, apalagi aku'_

"_Ya. Terserahmu"_

"_Hey, bantulah aku .."_

_Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tidak bisa" jawabnya singkat._

"_Hiks, hiks, hiks .. aku mau bunuh diri saja" ungkap Donghae dengan diiringi oleh air mata. Sepertinya Donghae banyak menerapkan perkataan yang ia dapat dari drama korea yang sering ditontonnya._

_Hyukjae membelalakan matanya, "Jangan .. nanti siapa yang jadi musuhku?" satu tanggapan yang sangat – sangat bodoh. Namun, wajar saja. Mereka masihlah bocah Tk yang tidak tahu apa – apa._

"_Makanya, bantu aku"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana?" dua bocah lucu itupun berpikir. Tapi sebenarnya hanya Hyukjae yang berpikir. Sedang apa Donghae? Ya. Ia sedang memperhatikan pesawat yang melintas. Sambil membayangkan, kapan dirinya bisa naik pesawat._

_Hyukjae tak memperdulikannya, karena dirinya sedang berpikir. Hingga matanya jatuh ada sekotak susu yang belum sempat ia cicipi itu._

_Donghae tersadar akan khayalannya, saat Hyukjae menyodorkan sekotak susu kedepan wajahnya._

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Ya. Bilang saja kau belikan uangnya untuk ini. Bilang kau haus"_

_Donghae mengangguk patuh, "Tapi .. aku tidak suka strawberry. Aku sukanya vanilla. Ada yang vanilla"._

_Hyukjae menggaruk keningnya yang tiba – tiba gatal. Berhadapan dengan Donghae membuat dirinya ingin mati saja._

"_Hari sudah senja. Kau bisa mengembalikkan susu itu nanti"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Dua bocah itupun jalan beriringan, dan tanpa sadar menautkan tangan satu sama lain. Namun, kedekatan itu tak berlangsung lama. Salah satu dari mereka harus menahan amarahnya, saat salah satunya menginjak kakinya._

"_KYA! Ikan amis .. awas kau!"_

_**Flashback of**_

…

Hyukjae tersenyum geli mengingat hal itu. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari memory-nya. Hari yang sangat beharga untuknya. Hari dimana ia, mau berbagi.

"Kau cengeng, kau juga cerewet .. kau –"

Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil meremas sekotak susu dingin yang sudah '_expired'. _Sekotak susu miliknya dulu. Sekotak susu yang masih ia simpan sampai saat ini. Sekotak susu yang ia temukan diatas meja kamarnya dengan sebuah tulisan.

'_Gomawo monyet ^^'_

"Membuatku bingung"

**-LSuhae-**

"BANGUN MONYET!"

Sebuah teriakan maha dahsayt terdengar begitu keras. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae pelakunya. Ia mengguncang – guncangkan bahu Hyukjae.

"WOYY .. BANGUN!"

Donghae menyerah. Hampir tiga puluh menit ia berusaha untuk membangunkan Hyukjae. Kurang dari dua puluh menit pagar sekolah akan ditutup. Walaupun orangtuanya sangat berpengaruh disekolah, ia tidak ingin jadi anak yang hanya bisa mengandalkan hak orangtuanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya, menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya. Ia melirik jam tangan miliknya.

"Sebentar lagi" gumamnya pelan.

Ia, ia kembali ingin mengusik tidur dari Hyukjae kalau saja, matanya tak menangkap wajah Hyukjae yang sedang pulas tertidur. Bagaimana tidak pulas? Hyukjae baru bisa tertidur satu jam yang lalu.

Ia tersenyum manis, memperlihat – angelic smile – andalannya. Ia angkat tangannya, lantas menyentuh pipi dan rahang tegas milik Hyukjae.

"Kau berhasil membuatku mood berubah – ubah"

Ia hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya kalau saja, bel rumah Hyukjae tidak berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu pagi – pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya heran entah kepada siapa.

Sepeninggal Donghae, tangan Hyukjae mulai bergerak. Dan matanyapun mulai membuka secara perlahan.

Ia menatap sekotak susu strawberry yang masih berada didalam genggamannya. Seulas senyum gummy terlihat indah dipagi ini.

"Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan jahilnya itu dikulitku" ungkapnya senang.

**-LSuhae-**

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna, saat ia melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"H-hyung .. Kau, Siwon. Hyung" ucapnya terbata – bata. Sosok namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum, "Kau semakin manis Hae .." satu kalimat pembuka yang membuat hati Donghae bersorak.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Siwon – Choi Siwon, anak dari kerabat Appanya yang dekat dengan Donghae.

"Kya … akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku merindukanmu Hyung" ujar Donghae bahagia. Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar, dan membalas pelukan dari Donghae.

"Aku pun merindukanmu" balas Siwon yang membuat Donghae tertawa renyah.

…

Dibalik tirai ruang tamu, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dua insan yang masih melepaskan rindu mereka masing – masing. Membuat si empunya mata ini kesal dibuatnya. Hatinya merasa panas dan sesak. Mungkin, karena ac tidak menyala, pikirnya.

Tidak mungkin bukan kalau ia cemburu?

Ia memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tinggi bak athletis, wajahnya tampan dan sedikit berjambang. Dan, mempunyai lesung pipi.

Ia tersenyum sinis, "Masih tampanku" ucapnya bangga.

Ia memperhatikan wajahnya dicermin, yang tiba – tiba ada disamping tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana caranya.

"Benarkan, lebih tampan aku" ia tertawa, "Lee Hyukjae".

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Sebuah suara yang membuat Hyukjae dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menelan ludah, saat Donghae menatapnya dengan tajam.

"A-anio, bukan urusanmu ikan!" ucapnya acuh sambil menatap sosok itu yang kini berdiri disampiing Donghae dan merangkul pundak Donghae.

Dasar mesum, pikirnya.

"H-hyung, kau ingin teh hangat? Aku bisa membuatkannya"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Tidak usah. Hyung hanya sebentar. Lagipula kau akan berangkat ke sekolahkan?"

"Tidak apa Hyung. Ku tahu kau pasti haus. Tunggu ya" ujar Donghae sopan yang membuat Hyukjae pusing mendengarnya.

Sejak kapan ikan amis jadi baik seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Minggir kau!" ujar Donghae kasar kepada Hyukjae yang menghalangi jalannya.

Hyukjae mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya, Donghae tersenyum setan, "Rumah orangtuamu, memang kenapa?".

Hyukjae hanya diam dan menyumpahi Donghae dengan segala umpatan dimuka bumi ini.

Manis. Tapi. Menyebalkan. Suka. Tapi. Membencinya.

"Annyeong haseyo" sapa Siwon ramah.

Hyukjae hanya berdehem menjawabnya. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, " Kau, siapa namamu?" ia bertanya tak sopan. Untung saja, Siwon memakluminya.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Aku adalah anak dari kerabat dekat keluarga Donghae. Salam kenal"

'_Jadi, nama si kuda ini Siwon. Heum. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dari sosok ini'_

"Hubunganmu dengan Donghae apa?"

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Adakah pertanyaan yang lain saat dirinya bertemu dengan orang yang baru ditemui pertama kali?

"Aku adalah temannya, dan yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya"

"Oh .. eh? Apa? Suaminya?"

Mata Hyukjae membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Suaminya? Si ikan amis sudah punya calon? Apa ?

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi terkejut dari Hyukjae. Dalam hati ia tertawa.

'_Sampai mana kau bisa menahannya'._

-**tbc-**

Huaahh~~~ akhirnya bisa update juga. Mianhae kalau lamanya ya chingudeul dan readersdeul. Banyak masalah yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum menyelesaikan ff ku yang sudah berjamur dan berkarat.

Bagaimana part yang ini? Kisah kecil mereka so sweet tidak? Hihihieee … kisah mereka akan berlanjut chap depan dengan adanya Siwon dalam kehidupan eunhae 3

Untuk yang sudah mereview, jeongmal gomawoyo nde .. ^^

Maaf gk bisa balas satu persatu, tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok :D :D

**Mind RNR please chingudeul? :D**


End file.
